Journey of Love for Hermione Granger
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a story about Hermione taking a long time to find the love she deserves. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss and First Fuck

**Chapter 1: First Kiss and First Fuck**

The Yule Ball was over. Hermione Granger walked out of the Entrance Hall, with her date, Viktor Krum. The Entrance Hall was deserted, they were some of the last to leave. Ron and Harry had gone to bed hours before. Hermione turned back to Viktor.

"I had a good time," she admitted. But Viktor looked nervous.

"Hermio-ninny?"

"Yes?"

"I…you're a really special girl, and I…."

"What?"

Viktor didn't respond. Instead, he pulled Hermione close and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione gasped in surprise. She didn't know what to do. This was her first kiss.

What made her feel better was that Viktor didn't seem to have much experience either. It may have been nerves also, for his kiss was very sloppy. His lips danced over hers, sliding and slipping along. Well, maybe if she relaxed into it, she could make him feel at ease as well.

Hermione dared to hum in pleasure, as she crooked an arm around Viktor's neck. She kissed him back, molding their lips together until eventually, Viktor seemed to respond more skillfully. She parted her lips gently for him, and nearly fell over at the electrifying feeling of his tongue massaging her own.

Suddenly, she felt Viktor's hands down by her thighs. Before she could pull away and ask what he was doing, he had raised her leg to his waist and then hoisted her into the air.

"Mmmmm!" Hermione squealed into his mouth. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Viktor's waist to support herself. He staggered under her weight, stumbling them both forward until Hermione's back was up against the castle wall. Hermione felt Viktor hump her center, and she suddenly felt her undergarments become very damp – even as her brain began to panic. She had no experience with sex, either. Did she even want to…?

All at once, Ron popped into her mind. Jealous, brooding Ron, who had stormed away yelling at her about fraternizing with the enemy. An angry fire burned through Hermione's heart, suddenly propelling an unquenchable desire to have wild sex with Viktor Krum. Even if it was just payback towards Ron. _Screw him, he's not worth it._

That is why Hermione did not fight as Viktor rolled back the long hem of her pink dress. He ravished her lips before attacking her neck. Hermione leaned her head back into the wall. _Oh…oh my…._ She thought, and let out a moan.

She sensed cool air rushing around her sensitive folds as Viktor yanked her underwear down. Then –

"Ahhhh!" A giant, unfamiliar organ invaded Hermione's vagina. Viktor had his penis buried to the hilt inside of Hermione. The bushy-haired witch couldn't believe it. She was having sex! And with a men several years older than her, no less; a professional Quidditch player!

"Uhhh…huh….hum…uhhh…" Viktor moaned as he fucked Hermione, trying to get himself off as much as he was trying to make her cum.

"Viktor, I'm….I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum!" Hermione wailed airily, barely able to find that right word, much less form coherent sentences.

"Ah….ohh….ahaha….AH!" Hermione finally gave a screech of pleasure as she felt herself orgasm. Another sensation rocked her as she felt Viktor spill inside of moments later. She felt strangely empty once he had pulled out of her, and set her down, letting her readjust her clothes as he zipped himself up. She could cleanse herself in the girl's dormitory bathroom later. Viktor kissed her once, very sweetly and with a deftness he had lacked the first time.

"You are beautiful, Hermio-ninny. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Goodnight." With that, he left, leaving a no-longer virgin Hermione to gaze after him in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Night

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Night**

With the benefit of hindsight, Hermione would come to regret that she and Viktor Krum had fucked after the Yule Ball. In a moment of weakness, and especially hostile anger to her true love, she had let another man take away her virginity.

This was the main reason Hermione was so nervous for her and Ron's wedding night. Now that Viktor had given her experience, the bride-to-be knew she couldn't exactly fake having never had sex. But, she didn't want to break Ron's heart either. He was to be her husband; surely he deserved the belief that he – and only he – had ever been and ever would be intimate with her? What did it matter if it was a lie? Harry Potter, her future brother-in-law, didn't like this answer when Hermione confessed her emotional torment to him; he was one of only two people (the other being Ginny) whom Hermione had told about her one-night stand with Viktor.

"Just go tell Ron the truth," he advised her. "Be upfront about it. And don't wait until after the wedding, when you're in the bedroom with him. Warn him now, so he has time to process it, accept it and move on."

So, a few days before they were to wed, Hermione took Ron aside and confessed to him her transgression. Her husband-to-be was predictably sad about the whole affair. Hermione kissed him hungrily.

"I regretted it the very next day," she had explained to him gently. "I was angry at you and that fueled me into letting Viktor….you know. I realize I wasn't faithful to you, in that moment, and….I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Ron looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"There's nothing to forgive," he had replied gently. "Talking about faithfulness is pointless in this case – we weren't dating each other back then, much less married. I'm a big boy; I'll get over it."

Hermione had given him a big kiss in gratitude.

* * *

Now, the wedding was over and done with, and Ron was at the moment carrying Hermione across the threshold into their bedroom.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Weasley," he grinned.

"Mrs. Weasley. That sounds wonderful when you say it! I'm so happy!" Hermione gushed. She knew she sounded like a giggling little schoolgirl, but she didn't care. She was supposed to feel an emotional, delirious high, on the most romantic day of her life, right?

Her husband was now laying her on their bed and slipping on top of her.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes?"

"May I consummate our marriage? Make love to you?"

Hermione giggled. "You are such a charmer." She kissed his lips lightly. "Yes. You may. Proceed, my husband mine."

With that, the newlyweds reverently stripped themselves of their clothes. Ron slowly, gently, lowered himself down on to his bride. Hermione let out a long "Ohhhhhh….." as Ron entered her. Her toes curled and, she gripped the bedsheets in her fist.

"God, Ron!"

Ron began to rock his hips against her, pumping in and out, in and out. He was very gentle about it, which Hermione thought sweet. _He doesn't move as fast as Viktor did…_

She mentally slapped herself. This wasn't about Viktor. This was about her and her husband on their wedding night. Banishing all other thoughts from her mind, she coaxed and encouraged Ron.

"That's it, Ron….Oh, dear Merlin, that feels so good! Harder, faster, darling – you won't hurt me, I promise…." She was rambling nonsense, she knew, but it was at least keeping her somewhat anchored into reality. Ron picked up the pace.

"Cum for me, love," he growled.

"I….love….you….Ron….." Hermione practically sang as he pounded into her. At last, with a scream of "RON!" she came. Ron gave an animalistic grunt and followed soon after.

The pair gazed into each other's eyes in stunned, blissful silence. Finally, Hermione reached a hand behind Ron's neck, and gave him a searing kiss.

"I love you," she sighed when they broke apart.

"And I, you, now and forever," Ron vowed, as they snuggled naked together amongst the sheets, finally as man and wife.


	3. Chapter 3: Divorce & Finding Love Again

**Chapter 3: Divorce & Finding Love Again**

Hermione should have known that vow Ron gave her in their marriage bed was too good to be true.

Oh, things had started out blissfully at first. She and Ron managed to get pregnant twice, bringing a daughter, Rose, and a son, Hugo, into the world.

Everything changed when the kids were little and in Muggle primary school. Hermione had come home from work one day to find Ron in bed with Lavender Brown, his old fling from Hogwarts.

Several screaming matches later, she and Ron had mutually signed the divorce papers. Hermione got custody of the kids, who were predictably heartbroken, but Hermione had made Ron's visitation rights very lenient. She couldn't be that cruel enough to deny him the chance to see his children, and it seemed to be the only way to let him know that she still cared about him. Ron, for his part, actually owned up to what he had done. He apologized, and vowed he would make it up to Hermione in some way, even if it took the rest of his life and with the realization that there could be no means to get back together, much less repair entirely the damage that had been done.

Hermione busied herself in her work as a lawyer at the Ministry. She dismissed ever dating again, for she felt that to remarry would feel weird and she would always be comparing a new relationship to the one she'd shared with Ron. All that changed when she was asked to take up the divorce case of a certain blonde-haired wizard.

Hermione represented Draco Malfoy in his divorce proceedings against his soon-to-be-ex-wife, Astoria, like the professional she always had been. As it turned out, Astoria had wronged Draco in a way even worse than how Ron had betrayed her: she had killed their young son, Scorpius, in cold blood; the poor boy had been Rose's age.

Overtime, as they worked together, Hermione and Draco became friends, and quite close ones at that. They bonded over their marital troubles, kids, and the like. Hermione thought it quite a shame that they had been enemies in school. Once he opened up, Draco was actually quite nice. Not to mention quite attractive….

Once Hermione realized she had feelings for Draco, she became quite stressed. She couldn't have another relationship after what had happened between her and her ex-husband….could she? What would it mean for Rose and Hugo? What would Ron say – hell, what would Harry say? – if she ventured into a relationship with the man? Would her old in-laws, the Weasleys, approve?

Thoughts like this hacked away at Hermione's concentration, so that Draco's court case became otherwise unnecessarily dragged up. It didn't help when Hermione noticed signs that Draco just might have mutual feelings. The way they sat so close together now when working on his case, the way their hands brushed across each other's accidentally, being alone together at Malfoy Manor.

So it was where Hermione found herself one day, trying in vain to find some new loophole to win yet another appeal on the part of Astoria's legal team. She fought back tears, wiping them away so Draco wouldn't see, and huffed in frustration. Draco noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to help someone achieve a happier life for himself and for the first time in my life, I'm failing at something!" Hermione threw up her hands with her book still in it and stalked over to the nearest bookcase. Draco stalked over to her. Spinning her around, he lifted her wrists over her head and pinned Hermione to the shelf.

"Draco! Let me go!" she struggled.

"Not until you stop belittling yourself," he demanded.

She couldn't do this - not in such close proximity to his well-toned body and intoxicating cologne. She turned her face away. "This isn't a game, Draco."

"Never said it was." Draco's eyes bore into her with an intensity that made her weak. She was sure he could hear the pounding of her traitorous heart. She could only guess what he was about to do. This was it; the dam that had been building up between them for many months was finally about to break.

"You're a married man."

"That won't be true for much longer, Granger," he shot back.

"Weasley," she corrected softly.

"Not anymore. Remember?" When she didn't answer, he snarled, "Try and remember." With that, he swooped down and kissed her on the lips for the first time. Hermione stiffened in complete and utter surprise. Draco's lips flowed, molded themselves against her frozen ones. Then, suddenly, she felt her own mouth twitch into his with the slightest reciprocation. Her heart and body were at war with her mind, the latter of which was rapidly turning to mush.

"Kiss me back, Hermione," Draco breathed hot against her lips between each engaging smack. "You know you want to."

And he was right. She did want to….

And in that moment, everything changed.

Hermione's overly-active mind promptly turned fuzzy and shut off, like a TV going into static. Draco's lips coaxed a response from her, as her sexually starved body since Ron's betrayal yielded to her most basic desires at last. Almost as if in slow motion, her eyes closed, eyelids drooping pleasurably shut as the book fell from her hand. It hit the wooden floor with a loud THUD, opening to the page she had been reading on splitting of financial assets.

"Mmmmm? Mmmmmm…." Hermione's hands fisted themselves in Draco's golden locks. The last of her caution was thrown to the wind as she moaned sensuously into his mouth. "Hmmmmm….." She finally relaxed in his embrace and parted her lips for him, which Draco proceeded to fire his tongue in between to tangle and intertwine with hers. His hands seized her waist and pulled her away from the bookcase, slightly, before both began to roam like snakes. Draco heavily petted Hermione's bum, before boldly cupping each cheek; Hermione's vocal chords hummed as she whimpered. Then, almost as if they were thinking the same thought, Draco hitched Hermione's leg up around his waist just as she began to do so on her own. He lifted her off the ground just an inch, before they stumbled back into the bookcase with a rattle; Hermione let out a muffled squeak as she felt a certain organ grind up against her thigh. And it was hard.

 _He wants me. He wants to have sex with me!_ \- the first coherent thought to pop into her brain since he had first kissed her.

Next second, Draco had lifted Hermione off her feet completely; she could only fold her shivering legs around his waist as he carried her over to her worktable and threw her down on it, materials going every which-way.

Draco leapt on top of her, breaking the kiss at last. He paused momentarily to wave his wand, silently performing a contraceptive charm. Hermione's lips were puffy from all the kissing and she was breathing hard. Her breasts ballooned up and down, her eyes dark with lust as she watched Draco desperately fumble around the hem of her brown business skirt. He finally hitched it up around her hips before sticking a hand against her knickers. Hermione inhaled sharply at his touch, and she felt her undergarments instantly flood with dampness; she splayed her thighs wide, wanting to grant him as much access as possible. Draco yanked the pink underwear down to Hermione's ankles as he hoisted her long, gorgeous legs over his shoulders. Hermione frantically unpinned her hair and shimmied out of her suit coat, before seizing the button on Draco's pants and throwing them down, boxers and all. She was practically shaking with want and anticipation. Draco and Hermione kissed heatedly one last time, before Hermione finally felt his cock enter and fill her. Her mouth fell open at the sensation, the hint of a strangled gasp coming out - he was so big!

"Hey," Draco panted, "We're having sex!"

"I know!" Hermione practically giggled, drunk on the delirious feeling of a man unifying with her for the first time in a while.

Thinking back over the many times she had had sex, Hermione could only think of four other fucks that even came close to comparing with the hot lovemaking she now engaged in with Draco: her first time with Viktor Krum fourth year; her wedding night with Ron; and the two intercourses that she was convinced had conceived both of her children with the latter, her ex-husband. Thinking of Rose and Hugo at Hogwarts, she could only practically laugh. If only they could see their naughty mother now… she pondered, ….letting Draco sodding Malfoy fuck her on his dining room table. She instantly regretted the thought: she most definitely did not want her son and daughter to see Draco pounding into her with a fury, watch her face as she felt the pleasure and warmth build in her vagina, observe their lips digging into each others' so hard, they were bruised. Hell, if anyone had told her as a young girl that she would one day have sex with Draco Malfoy, she would have either cringed or laughed.

Telepathy is a fickle thing, for just then, underneath her spread-eagled body, Hermione felt her Muggle cell phone buzz. She and Draco's mouths sprang apart, their arms still around each other, still locked in passionate coitus. They exchanged glances and Hermione panicked. Rose or Hugo, calling her to update her on their lives in 4th and 2nd year at Hogwarts, respectively. Most likely it was the former; Hermione's daughter called almost every day. Hermione stared at Draco intensely.

"You have probably a minute to pull your shit together and get me off!" she growled.

"Got it." Draco resumed pounding into her, their lips hovering over each other's as their breathing came out in rough gasps. Hermione felt the tension building - Merlin, she was so close! Draco began to growl with the intensity of making her come; Hermione covered his mouth with her hand to silence him, even as she began to mew and squeal in perfect harmony. Draco slapped a hand over her mouth as well to muffle her cries.

"Mmmmhmmm!" With one last primal squeal, Hermione felt her entire body tense as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her orgasm spilled out of her and around Draco; with each passing burst of fluid, her body grew more limp, like a noodle. When the moment had died, the two un-muffled each other and stared at each other, their breathing returning to normal as they reflected with astonishment on what they had just done.

Another buzzing made both Draco and Hermione snap out of it. Rose's call had run through and gone to voicemail.

"Damn her!" Hermione growled, as she pushed Draco out of her and both quickly redressed.

Draco eyed Hermione in a way that clearly told her to not blame her daughter and then grinned. "I wasn't fast enough for you then, love?"

Hermione started and then smiled to herself at the nickname that only Ron had ever been allowed to refer to her with. "No, it's not your fault. I gave you a tall order… and you did your best to meet it beautifully."

Finally decently clothed and her heart rate and breathing back to normal, Hermione called her daughter back.

"Mom? Where were you? I almost never get you on voicemail!"

"Oh, sorry, honey, I was just tied up with work. I was, um…busy with a client." Rose did not seem to pick up on Hermione's brief pause. Then again, Hermione had always been the best on-the-fly liar in the family, perhaps tied with Ron. Draco had to bite his fist to keep from laughing at Hermione's choice of words.

* * *

A few nights later, Hermione and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor after a night out, trying to take a break from the legal matters surrounding Draco's divorce.

Since the breaking of their sexual tension a few days before, neither one had spoken of the stolen, illicit kiss or hot, furious sexual acts that followed. It seemed neither one of them knew what to do next.

Now, Draco was drunk – very. Hermione came in the door supporting his stumbling frame, though she was a little tipsy herself.

"Where's the liquor?" Draco slurred, trying to pry himself free from Hermione in search of yet another bottle. Thankfully, Hermione had enough of her wits about her to hold him back.

"No, Draco, no more!"

"I want another drink!" Draco whined like a little kid.

"NO!" Hermione forcefully pushed Draco against the wall, pinning him there.

All at once, the memory of a few days previous, of being trapped against the bookcase, of Draco devouring her lips and seducing her, came rushing back. She gulped and stared at Draco's mouth. She suddenly very much wanted to….

Without another thought, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Draco's softly, but firmly. Draco froze; it was only their second joining like this, and the first time Hermione had initiated a kiss between them. At last, however, Draco softened. His calloused hands gently cupped Hermione's face and he returned the kiss – gently at first, and then with increasing passion.

Hermione, feeling brave thanks to the alcohol she had imbibed and wanting to keep Draco distracted, pushed the blonde man into a nearby chair and swiftly moved into his lap, straddling his hips deftly. Without even thinking, she rolled her hips against his hardening erection. Draco moaned, allowing Hermione to pry his mouth open and probe with her tongue.

Draco's hands, which were now wound tightly around the bushy-haired witch's body began to move on autopilot, drawing circles along Hermione's back and arms and legs that produced a burning fire along her skin – more powerful than the alcohol flooding through her veins. Hermione broke the kiss briefly, raising her arms. She allowed her top to be pulled over her head with a flourish; Draco cast it to the floor and then resumed kissing her.

Their kissing became hot and heavy; their breath coming in rough gasps. Hermione quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, yanking it off so fast that it nearly ripped. She kissed down to his chest, her hands petting the nipples there. Draco had his mouth vanished into Hermione's neck, as he skillfully unclipped her bra and began to massage her breasts. Hermione threw back her head and let out a groan. Her hand flew to Draco's bulging cock, now straining against his pants. She methodically stroked and molded it through the fabric and Draco growled. He took her by the waist and forced her to stand, off his lap; in a flash, his pants were off, and his manhood able to spring free from whence it came. Assertively, he pulled Hermione back into his lap before now teasing her, grinding his throbbing cock against her jeans and knickers, which quickly became very wet. Hermione trembled with the want.

"Draco…." She mewed. "Please."

Before she could become aware of him ripping off her pants and undergarments, they were gone; next second, she let out a cry of both pain and relief as that familiar, hard, huge member slammed into her center. Draco and Hermione now full-blown made out, exchanging tongue, teeth, breath and even spit/saliva as they fucked each other.

At last, Hermione bit into Draco's bare shoulder to muffle her scream of ecstasy as she came. Draco seized her face roughly and smashed his lips back to hers. Letting out an animalistic growl that passed between her open maw, he too came, spilling gloriously inside of her.

Panting the two separated and cleansed themselves. Still buzzed, both did not notice as they climbed into the same bed together and curled up naked amongst the sheets.

* * *

Several weeks after their drunken sex, Draco finally won his divorce case with Astoria, making him a single man at last. About the same time, Hermione discovered herself getting sick often. It didn't take many of these for a terrifying thought to strike her; she knew enough from her pregnancies with Rose and Hugo.

There was no question. She was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child – and out of wedlock! What was she to do? If the _Daily Prophet_ got wind of it, they would have a field day.

When, she broke the news to him, Draco handled it smoothly. He promptly got down on one knee and asked Hermione to marry him. She said yes. Draco quickly bought a ring and then Hermione decided it was now time to tell her family.

Summoning Rose and Hugo from school, the couple sat down and broke the news to them. Both understood and gave Draco permission to marry their mother and also gave their blessings. They also promised to let Hermione tell their father and the other Weasleys in her own way. This Hermione did over coffee with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione's siblings-in-law promised to alert the rest of their family and dispel any dissent quickly. Ron, meanwhile, nodded mutely but did not throw a big stink or anything. He took her hand and smiled sadly.

"You have my blessing." Hermione searched his eyes, wondering if he meant it. Ron smiled more, even as there were tears in his eyes.

"Go ahead. It's OK."

Hermione smiled back, stood and kissed her former husband on the lips chastely, one last time. This was her kiss goodbye – maybe it could help him move on.

"Just tell Malf – Draco that if he hurts you, he will answer to me. Well, probably Harry, too, but still – mostly to me."

Hermione laughed and smiled back. "Sure."

Ron stood and made to walk away.

"Ron!" He turned. Hermione smiled.

"I love you," she said softly. Ron nodded.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4: Cheaters Gonna Cheat

**Chapter 4: Cheaters Gonna Cheat**

The engagement was turning out to be a long one, but Hermione didn't mind. As long as she and Draco were married before the baby was born, everything would be fine.

In the meantime, Hermione busied herself by accepting a post as the Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. She tried to be a good teacher, as well as a good mother to her kids (now in 5th and 3rd year). She resolved to not stay too involved in Rose's or Hugo's affiars, which they appreciated.

Meanwhile, Hermione began to work closely with Quidditch Coach Cormac McLaggen. He served as a faculty mentor for all the House Quidditch teams and their Captains. The pair became close friends, until one day, all of that changed….

* * *

One day, Cormac waited nervously in the Restricted Section of the Library for Hermione to meet him. In the distance, he could suddenly make out a head of bushy brown hair coming towards him. Hermione Weasley (soon to be Malfoy). But he didn't care. This was it…

As she neared, Cormac suppressed the last of his nerves and managed a smile. "Hello," Hermione greeted him with a hug that made his insides do one last flip-flop. "It's so good to see you."

"Same," Cormac said almost breathlessly. He could not take his eyes off her. She was so lovely, especially in that Gryffindor uniform with the skirt.

"It's a beautiful day. I'm glad you were able to meet me."

"Yes," Cormac replied and a sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through him. He put his arms around her, pulling her close; one hand reached for her cheek. Hermione was startled, but her question of "What are you doing?" contained more curiosity than anxiety.

"I can't take it anymore." Cormac hissed and gripping her by the back of the neck, he kissed her passionately.

"Mmm!" Hermione groaned in surprise. As Cormac kissed her, she naturally struggled against it, using her hands to push against his torso.

"No," she said, disengaging herself from his lips. "Cormac, I'm engaged to be married. I'm marrying Draco. I love Draco." But there was something odd in her protestation, almost as if she were trying to convince herself but couldn't. She said it almost sadly, as if she were reluctant to refuse. There was something in her eyes as well, barely perceptible, Cormac noted. Something dark…was it…lust? Encouraged by this, Cormac smiled.

"Did you like that?" he asked before kissing her again. Hermione moaned in protest once more, now thrashing her head from side to side to break the lip-lock.

"No, please!" she implored. "I don't want this!" But Cormac was already on her once more. "No…No!" Her refusal was only slightly muffled now by Cormac's mouth so as to be intelligible. Her arms pushed against him desperately now, but with Cormac's one hand at her waist and the other gripping the back of her head, she could not move. She jerked away yet again, even as Cormac continued to plant kisses along her face. "No, this isn't right." she concluded. That was all she could say before Cormac was on the attack again, his mouth finding his way back to, and consuming, hers.

Cormac had her in a vice-like grip now. It was not painful, just strong and firm. Hermione continued to struggle, though she could no longer free her lips from his, much less her body.

"Mmmm….Mmm! Mm-hmm! Hmm!" she groaned, as Cormac made his move. His hand shifted down from Hermione's waist to stroke her bum. Hermione's pushing and obscured cries reached a fever pitch, a panic at this touch. She pushed at his head, his face now, anything to make him release her. _What is he doing?_ Hermione thought wildly. _Why is he touching me -?_

Suddenly, she felt her leg hitch up and around Cormac's waist. Oddly, there was no resistance here; it was almost involuntary.

And in that moment, everything changed. It was like someone had flipped a switch in Hermione's brain. She suddenly liked this, this side of Cormac and what he was making her body do. She thought that she was something of an expert on magic, but this was an entirely new kind.

"Mmm?….Mmmmmmm…" she hummed, her muffled cries turning in sighs of pleasure. Her arm, which had moments before been fighting Cormac, now snaked at the elbow around his neck. Her hands played with his hair. Cormac held her ever closer, his arms across her back.

And then she kissed him back. They were snogging desperately. Triumphant, Cormac began to dip her backwards. Hermione's murmurs turned fearful for a moment, as she felt herself go backwards with no balance, but Cormac had her. They landed softly on a table that was there. As they kissed, the pair thrashed along on the seat like a pair of eels. Hermione's hands danced along Cormac's face and draped along his body as he held her, and they rolled around in each other's embrace. Cormac stroked Hermione's cheek as he feasted upon her puffy, full mouth. Cormac finally let up on her lips and kissed her face. Hermione sighed, her eyes half-closed out of pleasure as he ravished her. Another peck on the lips, and then he stopped to lovingly brush the hair out of her face. Both were breathing heavily, panting. Staring at each other, they chuckled and shared another, far more chaste kiss. Hermione was his now.

* * *

Later that afternoon found Cormac and Hermione in the Quidditch locker room, having wild sex in one of the glass showers. Cormac kissed Hermione's neck, her shoulders, all over her naked body from behind her as she leaned and writhed with pleasure against him. They kissed some more, gorging on each other's mouths like it was the only sustenance on Earth. Hermione giggled against the handsome Quidditch coach happily. Cormac suddenly broke away and knelt before her at her feet.

"Uh…Uhhhhh…." Hermione groaned and gasped as Cormac's mouth tasted her womanhood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pressed against the glass pane for support, her breath coming in rough spurts through her nose, misting against the glass….

* * *

As it would turn out, however, someone had seen Hermione and Cormac making love together, and reported it to the faculty. Aware of Hermione's engagement to Draco, the faculty passed word to the young Malfoy. Enraged, Draco broke off his engagement with Hermione. A few days later, old sympathizers of Voldemort killed him.

Hermione was in agony. Now, she at least knew how Ron felt when he had cheated on her – both in the act of doing so and in the aftermath. Worse, though, she was still pregnant with Draco's child, who would now never know his father. Angry at how she had been used, she resigned in disgrace from Hogwarts and terminated her relationship with Cormac.

* * *

A few months later, Hermione met with her ex-brother-in-law, Harry Potter, for coffee. She was now very far in her pregnancy and quite large.

The media had mercilessly criticized her for her sexual deviances, and she had barely kept her job at the Ministry, which she had balanced along with her teaching position at Hogwarts.

Thankfully, Hermione still had her Weasley relatives as protection. She had thought it so sweet when Ron had charged into the media fray, ready to defend his ex-wife and an unborn baby that wasn't even his. And, there were other defenders as well, as she would soon learn….

"Hugo wrote me," Harry told her. "He said he overheard some Slytherins saying awful things about you: calling you a slut and bullcrap like that. Ended up dueling and then fist fighting the blokes until he got himself suspended from the Qudditch team for a month."

"You have his letter?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't want to see it, 'Mione. Though I would have _loved_ to have seen Hugo kick the living shit out of Blaise Zabini's loser of a son!"

They both laughed.

"Believe me, I know from experience: there is no greater cause then to stand up for your parents. Hugo defending his mother's honor should outweigh any punishment she might give him, wouldn't you agree?" Harry's use of the third person was deliberate, as he now eyed Hermione pointedly. She laughed.

"Honestly, you are no worse than Ron! You both thought it was your job to protect me at Hogwarts and that that alone justified you in getting no punishment at all. Hugo will have some form of retribution, to be sure, but I'll keep it light. What did Ron say?"

"Besides repeating the phrase 'That's my boy' over and over again? Nothing," Harry grinned. Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"Tell him thank you, also. For standing up for me,"

"Sure," Harry nodded as he stood to leave. Turning back, he added, "You know, Ron really misses you. He still loves you, Hermione, though I think he has come to accept that there may be no fixing things between you, at least not totally. I admit, he did seemed oddly relieved when he heard Draco got killed."

Ordinarily, this last comment would have enraged Hermione, but instead she nodded. "He's always had a jealously problem when it comes to me and other guys. Tell him, I love him too…. just, in a different way."

Harry nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Sexually Experimenting

**Chapter 5: Sexually Experimenting**

Hermione still struggled with accusations of being a slut, but she took it in stride. Her baby was finally born, and she named him Draco Jr., in memory of his father. Ron offered to set aside some of his child support money to help care for the boy; Hermione could have kissed him in gratitude, but refrained. Stolen kisses and other things had gotten her in this mess in the first place.

Meanwhile, she had had her income at the Ministry significantly reduced, so that she was forced to sell her house and move into a small flat with baby Draco. After a few months, she gained a roommate: Parvati Patil, an old classmate from Hogwarts.

The two women shared the burden of raising baby Draco, one keeping an eye on the infant while the other was at work. Hermione and Parvati became quite close friends. Hermione should have seen the signs, though. Too often, friendships of hers had turned it something much more….

* * *

One night, Hermione had just put Draco Jr. down for his bedtime and was fixing dinner. Parvati was at the table, and they were talking, mostly about men and their failed relationships. Parvati had married Seamus Finnegan after the war and had two kids with him before divorce. Parvati now came up behind Hermione.

"But do you want to know the real reason I left Seamus?" she asked. Hermione turned from the stove before shaking her head no. "I realized that I wasn't attracted to men. I only thought that I was, or made myself believe it for a long time. In a way, it seemed to explain all of the failed relationships I had before." She stared at Hermione intensely. "Hermione….have you ever thought that all your failed relationships with men might be due to something you can't control? Why you only fucked Krum one night, divorced Ron, got engaged to Draco before cheating on him with Cormac?"

Hermione now suddenly felt very hot. In truth, she had wondered about that, often, but had only ever chalked it up to maybe she had a sexual disease, an inability to remain tied down. But, lately, she had also fantasized about….doing certain things with Parvati. Could she be…..?

"Please don't take offense, Hermione, but I find you super attractive." Hermione looked up from where she had been staring at the floor, surprised.

Suddenly, Parvati had reached Hermione in a few strides, grabbed her face in her hands and kissed the bushy-haired witch on the mouth.

Electricity. That's what Hermione felt. It took only a moment for her to cup Parvati's face in between her palms and kiss the brown-skinned witch back. Like a lightning rod, Hermione realized why she had tried with so many men but failed. She was attracted to both men and women. _I'm bisexual…._

The only sounds that could be heard was the women's lips smacking desperately. "Mmmmmm…." Hermione hummed. Parvati kissed along Hermione's jawline before the latter boldly yanked her top over her head. Parvati cupped Hermione's face and kissed her again. "Mmmmm…..mmmm….aaaaaa…." both sighed in pleasure. Hermione now yanked down Parvati's black jeans to her ankles before pushing her back to sit on her bed just next to the kitchen in their cramped flat. Parvati broke the kiss with an overjoyed smile, happy that Hermione was reciprocating her feelings and even taking charge of the loving. Besides the two women's breasts jiggling against each other, there seemed to be nothing unusual about lesbian kissing. In fact, it was wonderful.

The pair kissed again, only pausing to let Hermione yank Parvati's top over her head and off, before she stripped off her pants as well. The pair kissed fiercely again, spinning on the spot so that Hermione fell flat on her back onto the bed. Parvati quickly was on her knees which rested between Hermione's spread legs as she now made quick work of Hermione's panties. Throwing them off, Parvati threw herself on top of Hermione and they kissed passionately once more. The dark skinned witch now let her lips roam down Hermione's chest; Hermione raised her head to watch with breathless anticipation. Parvati's hands roamed across Hermione's still-covered breasts, and her nipples became perky underneath her bra. Parvati then plunged her face in between Hermione's legs, suckling on her vagina and the nub within it. Hermione panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her head lolling from side to side on the mattress. Parvati's face emerged from Hermione's vagina to give her a smirk that had Hermione yelp in anticipation. Parvati crawled forward and captured her lips in another kiss, before returning to her place between Hermione's legs and resuming her feast with renewed vigor. Hermione cried out, throwing her head back in breathless ecstasy. She stared up at the ceiling as Parvati gripped her hips to hold her in place as she ate Hermione out. Hermione's cries grew more airy in higher in pitch as she got closer and closer to her edge.

"Ahhhh…ahhhhhh…..aaaahhhhh….AAAHHHHH!" Hermione came, her body shaking slightly with the pleasure, though not as much as when Draco had fucked her.

Parvati emerged, her hair wild, eyes shining. She wiped her mouth of Hermione's cum with a grin. Hermione lay back, eyes closed in wonderment, and felt even more content as her new lover snuggled up to sleep beside her.

* * *

Hermione and Parvati co-habitated for a while, working together to raise baby Draco. Finally, Parvati adopted the 3-year-old tyke as her own. A month later, the women sat down with their ex-husbands (Ron and Seamus) as well as their four kids: Rose (by now graduated from Hogwarts) Hugo (in his seventh and final year), Pavarti's son, Iollan (who was sixth year at Hogwarts) and her daughter, Seema (in second year at Hogwarts). The women explained that they would be getting married and raising baby Draco together. Since neither had renounced their married names when divorcing their husbands, they would join them together as Finnegan-Weasley. The kids were very supportive and promised to care for baby Draco like a brother. Seamus and Ron gave their blessing enthusiastically. Ron said to his former wife, "Whatever makes you happy." She gave him a platonic kiss gratefully.

* * *

A month later, the two women were married in a small ceremony at Parvati's parents' place. All the Weasleys, Potters and Finnegans were there to support. _The Daily Prophet_ covered the story neutrally, and though the Ministry of Magic did not necessarily approve, nobody paid them any mind.

Hermione had been on quite a journey to find love. But, once she had found the right match in Parvati, she was grateful for every sexual partner she had had along the way. They had ultimately brought her to Parvati. For that, she was thankful.


End file.
